


Precious

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Breathplay, Choking, Dark fiction, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Ranks, Porn, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, blood choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: This is one of two submissions into darkficsyouneveraskedfor's In the Dark challenge. My prompt was 'You know when you see something so precious you need to break?'





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two submissions into darkficsyouneveraskedfor's In the Dark challenge. My prompt was 'You know when you see something so precious you need to break?'

Adjusting to real life after Hydra had been hard for Bucky Barnes. Even after his time spent in Wakanda, he still had trouble integrating with society. He had moments when he would lapse. His anxiety would trigger or his PTSD or TBI. He would isolate himself or be so argumentative that everyone, including and especially those that loved him would avoid him. Except for her.  
She’d breezed into the compound like a cyclone and left him reeling. She was there for community outreach. In the wake of the Decimation and the Resurrection after the 5-year gap, the government had revoked the Sokovia Accords and created the Department of the Returned. She was the liaison to the Avengers for the DoR.  
When they’d first met, he’d been having a good day. Shy yet charming Bucky Barnes had accepted the coffee and bagels from the pretty little thing with the shiny eyes and perfect fucking lips. She’d smiled at him and for a moment, he left like his old self. Before…everything. That swaggering cock-sure little punk who could get any dame he wanted and then some.  
She’d seen him on a bad day too. It had started with night terrors then moved on to lack of focus to due lack of rest and heightened anxiety. He spilled hot coffee everywhere, accidentally broke a cabinet, got rained on during his run. But she’d come into the common area of the living quarters like she owned the goddamn place. Stark had given her total access. She could go anywhere she wanted. Anywhere.  
Bucky had been hunched over the kitchen island, two seconds away from heading to his room when a to go cup of coffee sat down in front of him, as her scent engulfed him. Her light touch on his shoulder had him up off the seat and facing her in the blink. His flesh hand gripped her throat.  
Her fuckable mouth dropped open in surprise. Her lips glistened. He felt her heartbeat skip and her pulse begin to race. Steve, Bruce and Sam shouted his name. She held up her hand to them before they could advance.  
“My apologies, Sergeant Barnes.” She laid both her hands on his wrist. “Bad day?”  
He clenched his jaw. His voice came out rasping and deeper that his usual tone. “Could say that.” His hand flexed on her throat. Her lips twitched. His brow furrowed more. He could smell her then. The sharp, salty tang of feminine arousal.   
She smiled and squeezed his wrist gently then winked at him. He blinked and let her go so abruptly she had to catch herself on the counter to keep from staggering back a step. Instead, he took a step back. She smoothed her skirt on her thighs. “Enjoy your coffee, Sergeant.” Her hips had more of sway as she left the room, heading off to her meeting. Bucky couldn’t help from watching her go.

Today…today was a bad day. The entire week had been bad days. Botched missions, night terrors, heightened anxiety. One day bled into the next and just kept getting worse. He knew she would be in today and he just couldn’t take her. Her stunning beauty, her sharp wit, her cunning intelligence. Her confidence. He couldn’t take the way her ass looked in those goddamn pencil skirts and the click of her heels on the marble floors.  
He glanced at the clock as he made his way from the gym to the common area. He grabbed a couple bottled waters and a Gatorade and turned to go to his room. A hot shower after that morning long run and workout might help relax him. He didn’t think so.  
The doors whooshed open. And there she was, talking animatedly and excitedly to a Stark intern at her shoulder. Her black lace bra shown through her white button-down. And boy was it buttoned down. Her cleavage practically spilled out of the shirt. His cock twitched in the loose-fitting grey sweatpants. He clamped down on the surge of violent want and need that overtook him.  
She met his gaze. Fuck, she’d worn her glasses. He was reminded of the hot librarian from some of the porn he’d found on the internet. His cock jumped at that thought. Her body swayed fluidly in the pencil skirt and heels. Fuck. Fuck. Double fuck. He cracked open a water bottle and took a big slug of it then nodded in her direction and turned away from her.  
She called after him though. “Sergeant Barnes!” He ignored and kept right on going. “Bucky?” His shoulders itched. Her clicking footsteps sped into a run. “James!” He turned with his hand on the door knob to his room.  
“Go away, doll.”  
She stiffened, her smile falling. “Bad day?”  
“You have no idea, sugar. Just…leave it alone. Go away and I’ll see you next time, ok?” He glanced at her over his shoulder. Her concern and her disappointment at his abject rejection of her presence warred on her face.  
“Yeah, ok, Sergeant.” She did however lay her hand on his metal arm. He felt the echo of her touch through the vibranium. She squeezed the unforgiving metal slightly. “If you need anything, James, don’t hesitate to call.”  
“Sure, doll.” He pulled his arm away from her and turned to the door. She waited a breath before leaving him, looking over her shoulder at him. He met her gaze before closing the door behind himself. Her pupils dilated in a gasp. He heard her heart beat skip. Fuck. Double fuck. Triple fuck. Maybe that shower should be a cold one. No…that would just make him surlier. He fucking hated the cold.

Bucky lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. After his shower, he’d tried to sleep and failed. He’d gone for another run. Taken another shower. And had laid back down again. On top of all the rot and blackness itching in his brain, his cock ached. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. The way she smelled, the way she looked, the way she felt.  
He reached for the cellphone on his bedside table. He found her number and hit call. It rang and rang. He was about to hang up before it went to voicemail when she answered.  
“Bucky?”  
“You have my number programmed into your phone?” He ignored the sexy sleepy sound of her voice.  
“I have all the Avengers in my phone.”  
“Oh.”  
He heard the rustle of sheets on one another. “Are you alright?”  
“Fine, doll. I…I shouldn’t have called. Go back to sleep.”  
“Please, James, wait-“ Fuck…the way she said please, his name. God, he couldn’t take it anymore. “James?”  
“Stop. I can’t sleep.”  
She sat up in bed, the sheet pooling between her bare thighs. “I can come to you. That is if you want company.”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
He was already sitting up and putting his shoes on. “Text me your address. I’ll come to you.”  
“Oh…o-ok. You’re sure? It’s not a big deal. I can come out there.”  
“I need to get out of this place.” His text alert vibrated. He opened the address in his phone GPS and smiled to himself. “I’ll see you in about 30 minutes. Is that ok?”  
“Yeah, yes. I’ll put on some coffee.”  
Bucky pulled into the address, lights out. The black SUV went unnoticed. Bucky crept along the side of her house. He watched her through the kitchen window. The soft, dim light made her look softer. Her hair messy from sleep, she moved around the kitchen preparing the coffee. Cinnamon wafted through the night air. His lips twitched.  
She leaned against the counter. He was struck by how adorable she looked as yawned then rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The thin strap of her sleep top had fallen off her shoulder. She turned around and bent over the counter, pillowing her head on her arms. His cock jumped at the curve of her ass, offered up. He rubbed himself through sweatpants.  
His long, muscular legs carried him to the back door. He wasn’t the Fist of Hydra anymore but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten everything they’d drilled into him. He forced the sliding glass door open soundlessly and stepped inside, closing it behind him. She didn’t move as he rounded the counter.  
Her eyes snapped open at the touch of both his hands on her ass then press of his hard cock against her. She straightened up. “Bucky? How did you-“  
“Former assassin, doll.” His hands moved up her back then down again to massage her ass. “God, you’re so fucking perfect, baby girl.”  
“Bucky, what are you doing?” The nervous tone in her voice make him smirk.  
“You drive me crazy, doll. I mean, I’m already psychotic, but fuck, you make wanna do bad things to you, baby girl.” He leaned over her, pinning her to the counter. He rotated his hips, grinding his fully hard cock against her clothed pussy. **_“You know when you see something so precious you need to break it?”_**  
She whimpered. He couldn’t be sure if it was fear or desire. Her heart rate had picked up and he could smell her sweet pussy. He reached between them and pushed the crotch of her sleep bottoms aside.  
“Fuck…you’re dripping.”  
“James-“  
He shushed. “I know you want me. I want you too. I have for a long time. Wearing those pencil skirts to show me your ass. Those heels that make your legs delicious and long. Those cute little tops that make me want to pop your tits out and suck on them right there.”  
“Bucky, I don’t know what-“ She squirmed beneath him. His weight made it hard for her to breath. His fingers found her clit and her body jerked. She moaned as her pussy clenched around nothing. “Bucky, stop.”  
“You said to call you for anything.”  
“I…I did.” He wrapped his metal hand around her throat and bent her back against him. His fingers worked her clit as his palm suppressed her air and the metal digits put pressure on the vein in the side of her neck. She sighed, her hips moving voluntarily.  
“I saw your face the day I grabbed you. You like this shit. You’re a fucking filthy little girl, baby doll.” He braced his feet. He continued to rub her clit, pushing two fingers inside her. She moaned. “That’s it, doll.”  
“James, stop.” She didn’t sound very convincing, breathless and body trembling.  
“You sure you want me to?” Her orgasm tremored on the tips of his fingers. He growled next to her ear. His hot breath tickled her. “I know just what you need, darlin’.” He squeezed just a little bit. Her world went white, black spots popping on her vision as her orgasm tore through her.  
“Bucky!” Her hands slapped the counter, her body bucking with her release.  
He shoved her to the cool tile on the counter. It felt like a relief to her heated skin. Her legs felt like jello. Bucky jerked the sleep shorts down to her ankles then shoved his sweats down his thighs. “I can’t fucking sleep. My mind won’t shut off. I know what I need now. How you can help, baby girl.”  
“Bucky, don’t-“ Her protests stopped as he pushed inside her. The stretch made her moan and fuck, if it didn’t feel good. She hadn’t consented to this. She shouldn’t be enjoying this. But her pussy flooded as he began to move. Her nipples peebled with desire and the cool of the tile.   
“Fuck, you feel so good, darlin’.” His hips rolled, easing his thick cock in and out, opening her up more until his pelvis rested against her ass. “That’s a girl. You take my cock so well. I fucking knew you would.”  
“Bucky, please.”  
“Please what, baby girl?” His hands, metal and flesh, hot and cold, smoothed up and down her back and he rolled his hips, fucking her nice and slow. The head of his cock pushed against her sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure through her.  
“Fuck me, Bucky. Oh god, fuck me.” She couldn’t deny this was what she’d wanted for a long time. Since the first day she’d met the shy yet charming centenarian. He growled, deep and low in his chest. His hips snapped with bruising force, banging her hip bones into the counter. Once, twice, three times. She screamed and kicked her legs up, freeing herself of the sleep shorts.  
Bucky grabbed her knee and shoved it onto the counter, opening her wide for him. His metal hand wrapped around her throat again and his flesh hand dug bruising fingertips into her hip. Her messy hair bounced with his punishing force. She clenched her teeth and whined, reminding him of a flooded car that refused to start.  
“You like that, baby girl?” She moaned, high-pitched. He slapped her thigh and her pussy clenched around him. He groaned. “Oh fuck.” He slapped her thigh again, harder this time then her ass cheek. Her arousal ran down his cock and her thigh, dripping down his balls. “You like to be used, baby?”  
“Yes, Sergeant.”  
He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared. “Say it again, baby.”  
“Yes, Sergeant.” He rammed into her. “Yes, Sergeant!” Her toes scrabbled for purchase on the tile floor. He pushed her hip down, not letting up as the pressure built. He began to pant. She moaned and said his rank over and over again.  
Bucky reached between her legs and furiously rubbed her clit. Her body jerked and tried to move away from the intense pleasure that was almost pain. “Cum with me, baby girl. You can do it. Cum all over me.” She shook and whined.  
“Bucky, please. I can’t.”  
“Yes you can, baby.” He leaned over, squeezing her throat just a bit more. Her breath made a harsh sound under his hand. Her mind went fuzzy and warm. He rubbed her clit a different way. Her nails pushed against the tile. “Give it to me, baby girl. Give it to me. Cum. Cum right now.” Her body stiffened, the forced orgasm next to pain as the pleasure left her limp and spent. Her cunt clamped down on him. His fucked her harder, faster then his body froze, his cum releasing deep inside her.  
As if the plug was pulled, they tumbled to the kitchen floor.

Her phone blared from the kitchen counter. Bucky groaned when she pulled away. Her fingertips had barely reached the phone when he yanked her body back against his. Her warmth joining his again on the cold tile.  
“Hello?”  
“Sorry to wake you. We have a situation.”  
She looked at the caller id, bleary-eyed. Now she recognized the voice. Sleep started to release her brain. “What’s-what’s up, Steve?”  
“Bucky’s gone. We’ve searched the compound and the grounds and he’s not here.”  
“That’s um…because he stayed the night here.”  
“Oh!” She could practically see Steve startle.  
“Yeah, he couldn’t sleep so I offered him to come over.” Bucky smirked, running his fingertips along her spine and her bare ass.  
“Well, can I talk to him?”  
“Sure.” She handed Bucky the phone.  
“Morning, punk.”  
“What the fuck, Buck? You just leave?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. Last time I checked I was a grown ass man.”  
“You are.”  
“I’m fine. I’ll be back later. Maybe tomorrow.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m fine, Stevie. Go save the world. Or draw. Or whatever it is you do now.” Bucky ended the call and tossed her phone. It skittered across the tile floor. “Now, where were we?” He rolled over on top of her, making her squeal in surprise.


End file.
